One heart and one spark
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Sam dumps Mikaela cruelly, a certain Autobot commander picks up the pieces for her, much to Ratchet's displeasure.


Transformers # BayVerse

Requested Story for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

One heart and one spark

Chapter 1

(Optimus's Voiceover)

I have come to learn over the years of being on Earth their love for one another is

strange. I have seen some human mates stay together in happiness and true love;

but yet others sadly tear each other apart. Cybertronians see love as a special

bond which lasts forever there are some bonds; where if one dies the other will

sometimes suffer without their other half and they eventually offline as well. You

as humans may find that brutal but as a Cybertronian I too find our bonds are

stronger and loyal then that of humans. I for one know I would give my life to

save that of my bonded's life; that is how I am I would always sacrifice my spark

for that of the one l'll love always. Sometimes as I have watched the humans over

the years we have been here I see how some of them are blind to the true gift

that binds two beings together and it saddens me to see that. lt truly does.

Mikaela rode her motorcycle to Sam's house; she was wearing her extremely tight

fitting jeans with a sexy tank top. She wanted to expose her midriff because she

had just gotten her bellybutton pierced and wanted to show it off. Mikaela saw

Bumblebee and he looked so sad; when she walked up to him. She could tell

something was bothering the Autobot scout| but she couldn't put her finger on it

what was wrong with him.

"Hey Bee, what's wrong?" Mikaela asked as Bumblebee glanced at Mikaela his

optics shimmering with sadness.

"Sam is leaving..." Bee said.

"l know he is going to college, Bee." Mikaela answered the yellow and black

scout.

"No, I mean yes I know that but he is leaving for good his parental units are

moving too." Bee said not able to look at her then.

"MOVING, where are they moving too?" Mikaela demanded.

"The family is moving because Sam is going to college so the parental units

decided to move closer to be with him." Bumblebee explained still not meeting

her sad gaze.

"Are you going too?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes, you know I have to I am Sam's guardian; wherever he goes I must go."Bee

said as Mikaela fought back the tears that threatened to spill any minute.

Mikaela thought for a moment as she realized Sam never told her a damn thing

about this. She looked up to see Sam coming but with boxes as a moving van

pulled up her angry gaze locked with his startled one.

"SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY... ! You little coward when were you planning on

telling me about this move in an email I suppose?" she snapped angrily as her

boyfriend just glared at her.

"You knew I was going to college my parents just felt they wanted to move too.

A friend of the family is buying the house and yes Bumblebee is coming with me."

Sam said as he conveniently didn't say a thing about their relationship. "Speaking

of which, that reminds me this is yours." Sam said handing her a small box with

her stuff in it.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded.

"Some of your things that you left here I can't have them at the dorm. I can't do

this; we can't have a long distance relationship there is just no way. lf Optimus

needs me he will contact Bee; but l just can't do a long distance romance with

you, Mikaela...l'm sorry." Sam said as his father headed out with a few boxes.

"l can't wait to meet Candy, Sam; she sounds like a real..." Ron stopped in

mid sentence when he saw Mikaela. "Mikaela, what are you doing here?" Ron

demanded.

"Getting my heart ripped apart apparently." Mikaela said as her eyes never left

Sam's then. "Candy...,? So that's the reason you want to break up with me

because of another girl?" Mikaela demanded as she felt her unshed angry tears

start to fall. "So tell me Sam; do you think little Muffy can be chased around and

almost killed by killer Decepticons?" Mikaela snapped.

"Her name is Candy." Sam said correcting Mikaela as she turned on him so fast

and smacked him hard across the face.

"l don't care, Sam; you want me out of your life fine l'm gone." Mikaela cried as

Bumblebee scanned her body and found her blood pressure was dangerously high

and her heart was beating so fast and her emotional levels were so wild...her

human heart was broken.

She got on her motorcycle and took off as Bumblebee did the only thing he could

he contacted the other Autobots.

: This is Bumblebee does anyone read me:

: Bumblebee, this is Ratchet| what's wrong:

: lt's Mikaela...Sam broke up with her and she is very upset I can't get to her and

her body readings are going through the roof:

: Alright Bumblebee, I will have someone go check up on her for you:

: Thanks Ratchet, Bumblebee out:

Ratchet transformed into his hummer vehicle form and drove off heading for

Mikaela's home. Mikaela had gotten home and was looking at herself in the

mirror and frowned.

"Maybe I really am trailer trash like everyone said maybe he is better off

without me." Mikaela whispered as her sobs became wilder and out of control.

She sank to the floor burying her head in her hands sobbing when suddenly she

heard a vehicle horn. She snatched a tissue and got to her feet walking outside

finding Ratchet's vehicle form outside. Mikaela slowly walked over to the

Hummer as his passenger door opened signaling her to get inside. She wondered

why they would even bother with her; it was Sam who was the important one not

her. Then she realized Bumblebee sent him and that was why he was there as she

climbed into the Hummer.

"Bumblebee told me what happened; I am not as good at comforting as

Bumblebee is but I am here for you." Ratchet said as Mikaela couldn't talk she just

cried.

(Ratchet's POV)

Humans were confusing creatures they leaked when they were sad and they also

leaked when they were happy.

"lt doesn't matter I will survive the trailer trash slut always does." Mikaela said

as I did a quick scan on the terms she used.

"You are not trailer trash or a slut and if you continue to talk like that I will

have to hit you with something." I grumbled as she frowned and continued to

leak; Slag it I wanted to make her smile not keep leaking.

I could not understand what made this little human think she was trailer trash or

a slut those terms were vile and cruel for any human to call another. I drove up to

the look out where we were comfortable walking around in robot form other then

the base. She got out of my vehicle form and sat on the hill just staring out in

silence as I heard another vehicle and knew it was Optimus. Optimus transformed

as did l; then he walked up alongside of me.

"How is she?" Optimus asked me.

I turned to look at him and just shook my head.

"She thinks she is a trailer trash slut." I said as Optimus's optics narrowed.

"l'll stay with her go back to base." Optimus said to me as I nodded and

transformed leaving our leader to handle the situation.

Optimus walked up to Mikaela who was crying so hard now as Optimus carefully

sat beside her and offered her his hand.

"l know about what happened, Mikaela; I am sorry you are hurting so badly."

Optimus said as she shrugged as she settled on his shoulder holding onto his

smoke stack. "Mikaela you are not any of those things you called yourself

Bumblebee told us how you protected him in Mission City battle. You don't think

my soldiers report all the different things to me that happened that day. You

protected my scout and I thank you for that, Mikaela." Optimus said as he could

see she still was crying and picked her up in his hand and let her sit on his palm.

Optimus watched her as she sniffled and looked up at him.

"He found someone else someone called Muffy or cookie or something like

that some sort of food name for a girl." Mikaela said.

Optimus stared at the heartbroken human and for a minute Optimus wanted to

throttle Sam for hurting this beautiful brave young woman. He moved his finger

to her face and gently lifted her face.

"You ARE NOT a trailer trash slut; do you hear me?" Optimus said in an angry

tone not at her but his tone was angry at Sam because it was his fault she felt this

way.

Mikaela glanced up at the Autobot leader and for the first time since Sam broke

up with her; she smiled and that smile warmed Optimus's spark.

"See, that's my girl all you needed was a smile to perk you up." Prime said as

she motioned him closer; then she kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"

Optimus asked.

"Just because..." She said as Optimus got a private com link from lronhide.

: Optimus, we need you here for a meeting:

: Alright, l'll drive Mikaela back and then be there in a bit:

: The General needs to see you now, Optimus; you may have to let her walk

home:

Optimus growled.

: No, that won't do she is upset:

: lt's gonna have to be, Prime:

Silence...

: Prime, did you hear me:

: Yes, I heard:

Optimus was silent at first and Mikaela had noticed the frowns he made and knew

he had gotten a private com link.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked.

"l am afraid I can't drive you home I have to go to a meeting." Prime said.

"lt's alright I can walk to the store and then get a girlfriend to pick me up or

whatever doesn't matter." she said as Optimus looked sad for a minute.

"l do not like leaving you without a ride not with the Decepticons running

around loose." Prime said.

"l'll be fine, thanks for being my friend." she said as he gently put her onto the

ground as he transformed. Mikaela waved at Optimus as he pulled away and he honked his horn while a sad smile touched her lips. She walked home and figured she'd get her motorcycle to go to the store. She walked to the door and saw it was wide open and frowned. "l closed that and locked it when I left | know I did." she whispered as she stepped inside and the smell hit her. She smelled burnt flesh; she covered her mouth as she slowly made her way to the family room. Mikaela moved slowly and finally reached her father's favorite chair. "Dad...?" she whispered as she turned the chair around and screamed as she saw a burnt body; which could only be the remains of her father. Mikaela felt nausea rise deep down in the pit of her stomach as fear coiled around her heart like a snake. Mikaela backed up putting her hand over her mouth as she stumbled backwards tears streaming down her face. She kept staring at the burnt body of her father her heart pounding fast in her chest. She stepped out the front door of her home not knowing where she was going; when she backed into something hard. She frowned as her world exploded into even more horror.

"Hello Fleshling; your parental unit got turned into what you humans call a

crispy critter; so unless you want to follow him you'll do everything we tell you to

do." an evil voice snarled.

Mikaela spun around and saw the evil face of Barricade as his claw snaked out

and grabbed her. Mikaela screamed as Barricade snarled at her trying to make her

shut up the last thing he needed was the Autobots showing up.

"Shut it, human!" Barricade growled as another vehicle pulled up and its door

flew open. "Take her to the base, Sideways." Barricade ordered as he placed her

inside of Sideways.

Once she was inside the door snapped shut with Mikaela inside screaming.

"Let me go you jerks...You killed my father let me 9o...NOW!" she

screamed.

"l am not going to listen to your voice back to the base, human." snarled

Sideways.

Suddenly an odorless gas seeped into the car as Mikaela's world unexpectedly

went black.

Her nightmare begins

Sideways drove to the Decepticon base in silence; which was what he wanted and

he wouldn't have had with the human awake. Once he arrived at the base He

waited as Grindor took the unconscious human out of his vehicle form. Then

Sideways snatched the girl from the helicopter Con and headed for Megatron's

throne room. He bowed on one knee to Megatron as Starscream stood beside his

master growling.

"l see you've brought me my prize; you will give her to me now." Megatron

ordered.

"Yes Lord Megatron; there were no problems except her parental unit showed

up Barricade took care of it." Sideways said as Megatron nodded.

Megatron smiled in a sinister way as his fangs showed.

"l have the means now to destroy that little fleshbag who had the nerve to

plunge the Allspark into my chest. I will tear him apart once he comes to save his

little plaything." Megatron said as Starscream glanced down at the unconscious

human female and snarled.

"l do hope you're going to allow us to torture her before the brat gets here."

Starscream snapped.

"Yes Starscream; she will be given to you and the others to torture but I want

her alive DOT NOT KILL HER." Megatron said as Mikaela started to wake up as she

looked around her surroundings and when her eyes locked with Megatron's

optics she screamed,

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" She screamed as Megatron growled at her

for screaming.

"You WILL be silent!" Megatron roared.

"Go to hell, Megatron!" she exclaimed as she spit at him.

The Decepticon leader squeezed Mikaela a little harder making her cry out.

"You're lucky I need you alive, fleshling' because if I didn't need you alive I

would have tore you apart." Megatron remarked in an evil way. "Oh and in

regards to your remark about me being alive and not dead; my men found an

Allspark shard and brought me back much stronger I might add." he added as

Mikaela felt tears sting her eyes.

"What do you want?" she demanded as he loosened his grip on her body.

"l want Optimus Prime lying by my feet broken and bleeding Energon his spark

teetering for life. I want all you insects that swarm this poor excuse for a planet

wiped out and most of all I want Samuel James Witwicky crushed and torn limb

from limb." Megatron snarled as Mikaela gasped as she dimly realized why she

was here to lore Sam here.

She started to laugh mostly out of the fact she was overwhelmed and heading

closer and closer toward going into shock.

"What is so slagging funny you little maggot!" Megatron ordered as Mikaela

glanced up at Megatron.

"Sam and me broke up he won't come here he has a new girlfriend and I don't

care who or what she is." Mikaela cried. "So you're wasting your time tall dark

and ugly." Mikaela snapped as Megatron narrowed his optics at her.

"Then I guess we just torture you for our amusement then." Megatron said as

Mikaela shrugged.

Mikaela wasn't crazy about being tortured but what did anything matter

anymore; she didn't care about anything anymore let the Decepticons torture or

kill her it didn't matter.

Optimus was distracted in the meeting his spark wasn't into the meeting he was

worried about Mikaela walking home by herself. After the meeting was finished

the Autobot leader decided to go see Mikaela and make sure she was home

safely. She had her heart broken and was emotionally drained she would need a

friend now and Optimus wanted to be there for her. Optimus found Ironhide

along with Lennox, Epps and Graham inside the weapons specialist along with

Ratchet flanked on his left side while Ironhide was on the right side. They pulled

up and right away all of them knew something was not right. Lennox, Epps and

Graham went carefully inside Mikaela's home.

"Mikaela...Are you here?" Lennox asked as he and the others were assaulted

from the smell of burnt and decomposing flesh. "Oh damn, that is nasty!" he

exclaimed as they all heard the squeal of brakes.

The three NEST troops ran back outside to see Barricade and the three Autobots

transformed and engaging the lone Decepticon.

"Did you lose something, Bots?" Barricade asked with a sneer.

"Who is that in the home?" Graham demanded.

"The one who is called Mikaela it's her parental unit and yes if you're

wondering who terminated him it was me." Barricade said proudly as Optimus's

Energon sword came out.

"That will be your LAST human you kill, Decepticon." Optimus snarled. "But

first, you're going to tell us where Mikaela is..?" Optimus demanded as Barricade

laughed in a sinister way.

"YOUR brother has her and she will tortured I wonder if her tiny fragile body

will be able to handle all the torture or if her organic body will give out before you

weak Autobots can save her?" Barricade asked in a sarcastic tone as Ironhide's

cannon came online and whirled to life; but he saw his leader moved first and

grabbed Barricade by his throat.

"You better pray to Primus she's alive because if she's not..." Optimus

stopped talking when he saw the smirk on Barricade's face. "Do you find

something amusing, Decepticon?" he snarled.

"You are weak you will always be weak; you will always show mercy and THAT

will be your downfall, Prime." Barricade snapped as suddenly Optimus came to an

abrupt conclusion.

"No, scratch that I cannot allow you mercy you killed her parental unit,

Barricade." Optimus said with anger laced in his vocal processor.

He rammed his sword into Barricade's chest and into his spark completely

destroying it the look of pure and complete and utter shock shined in Barricade's

optics; before he fell to the ground his optics fading as he went offline.

"We must go save Mikaela no telling what they are doing to her." he said as

Prime sent com messages to the other Autobots for assistance.

They headed for the Decepticon base; which was an old abandoned air hanger

and to rescue Mikaela.

Mikaela's screams filled the Decepticon base as both Starscream and Grindor

continued to torture the beautiful female. Mikaela was laying on the floor her

face bruised and bloody and she was pretty sure she had a few broken ribs. She

was coughing up blood as tears stung her eyes she had lost everything her

boyfriend and her father. She winced as she saw Starscream's one finger heading

toward her throat. She shook her head her eyes widening with horror as she bit

her bottom lip.

"No more, please." she cried as he smiled.

"MEGATRON, Autobots are approaching!" Sideways exclaimed.

Optimus smashed through the wall and transformed doing a fantastic flip in the

air and grabbing his brother while the other followed. Lennox and Epps carefully

picked up Mikaela and laid her in the back of Ratchet's vehicle mode. Meanwhile

Optimus and Megatron were locked in a deadly battle and while Optimus had

gotten in a few good blows and done damage. Megatron was also damaging

Optimus badly. The Prime was bleeding badly as they continued to fight and just

like the cowards they are. Starscream distracted Optimus long enough so

Megatron could escape; Ironhide walked up to Prime as Optimus fell to his knees.

"OPTIMUS...!" Ironhide exclaimed as he tried to grab his friend and leader.

"We have to get him back to base so Ratchet can treat him too." Sideswipe said

as Ironhide, Sideswipe and Jolt carried their leader and friend back to base.

Back at the Autobot base Mikaela was lying on a human size bed; which was on

top of a berth the size for a transformer. Mikaela was sleeping on the bed from a

strong sedative Ratchet had administered into her blood stream. Ratchet turned

and looked over at his other patient. Optimus Prime lay on a berth big enough for

the Autobot leader; who had several rather extensive wounds from rescuing

Mikaela from Megatron's grasp. Optimus groaned as he cast a glance at Mikaela

and suddenly felt a strange sensation in his spark. Hr glanced at the bruises on her

face and cuts and saw how Ratchet had wrapped her ribs. A heartbreaking whine

erupted from Optimus as an overwhelming wave of guilt washed over his

processors. Optimus felt to blame for Mikaela's parental unit's death, her

kidnapping and abuse she suffered at the hands of the Cons.

"l'm sorry, Mikaela so sorry." Prime said as his gears whined and his intakes

swirled.

Optimus's POV

I felt truly overwhelmed by everything that had happened to Mikaela; I felt like it

was my entire fault for all said unscrupulousness and mercilessness things done to

her. I should have driven her back home I should have never let her go alone. I

heard the air in my intakes going a mile a minute.

"l am so sorry I pray to Primus one day you can forgive me, Mikaela." I

whispered as I found myself leaking from my optics.

I frowned and moved a shaky servo to my optics and felt the wetness I was

leaking from my optics like humans did; by Primus what was happening to me

why was I leaking like this?

"Optimus..." she softly whispered as I gazed at the young human female. "Are

you crying?" she asked softly her voice trembling.

I could feel my spark crying out I couldn't stop myself I started to leak more my

spark was breaking and I couldn't stop it. I leisurely reached my servo toward her

my finger reached her face touching her as gently as I could.

"Mikaela...Please forgive me, please." I whispered as that damnable leaking

kept up.

I felt her tiny hands on my finger caressing it exploring my massive finger as

unshed wetness was clinging to those wistful eyes of hers.

"For what, Optimus?" she asked me.

I was stunned into silence at first.

"Optimus ...?"

"lt's my entire fault you were kidnapped and your abuse at the hands of the

Decepticons; all of it was because of me!" I said. "l need to make it right I need to

keep you safe even if I must appoint myself your guardian." I said as something in

her eyes lit up at my words.

"Really, you'd become my guardian...Really?" She asked.

"Yes..." I said softly as I tenderly touched her cheek as she moved into my

touch which surprised me a little it was like she was enjoying my simple touch.

"What exactly does that mean?" she asked me.

"l take you wherever you need to go; stay with you at all times like what

Bumblebee does." I said.

"Okay..." she whispered as her eyes leaked the wetness running down her

face as well. "Where will I live?" she asked me her voice trembling as she spoke.

"l will see to that, Mikaela; you're my responsibility now and I will protect you.

I swear to you on my honor that I will protect you; you have my word." I said as

she smiled sadly at me as my spark pulsed wildly as she did.

My spark was flaring uncontrollably like it wanted...no this was not logical she

was human not Cybertronian. The look in her eyes as my optics locked with her

eyes was incredible that pleading look was undeniable. I moved my finger away

and she protested but soon she smiled when my human size robot holoform

approached her. She watched me her eyes widening as she pulled me onto her

body she grimaced but slowly wouldn't let me go. She ran her hands over my face

as I gazed into her eyes. My chest plates moved and opened on their own accord something that only happened when two Transformers were mating. Mikaela watched my spark and her eyes widened as she reached for my spark and touched it l yelled out in pleasure as she did. My spark suddenly without any hesitation at all it dove into her chest. She gasped as my hands rushed to her waist to hold her as both of us rode out this unexpected turn of events. My spark gripped her heart and she screamed out in pleasure as her overload hit her and she screamed my name. I yelled out her name as my overload followed and last just a little longer then my dear Mikaela's. I spoke to her in Cybertronian clicking telling her I loved her.

"What did you tell me?" she asked breathlessly.

"I...I said I love you." I said as I slowly realized I was falling in love with a human

and realized the trouble that would arise in the ranks of my Autobots because of

it.

One month later...

Optimus and Mikaela went everywhere together and did things together and she

shared his quarters with him something the other Autobots grew very suspicious

about.

"This is ridiculous why does he need her in his quarters why can't she just stay

in one of the bunker apartments on the base?" Ratchet asked Ironhide and

Sideswipe but got a rude remark from Skids and Mudflaps instead.

"Yo doc bot, he's getting all jiggie with a human; that's why!" Skids said as

Ironhide snarled.

"That slagger better cut it out he's our leader he should know better!"

Sideswipe said.

"Give the word and l'll give her a nice electric shock." Jolt said.

Ratchet glanced over at Ironhide as they saw the familiar blue and red flamed

semi pulling up with Mikaela in his cab. Mikaela was laughing and smiling as she

hopped down out of Prime's vehicle form. Optimus transformed and he and

Mikaela walked up; Optimus didn't miss the glares sent Mikaela's way.

"We need to talk, Prime." Ratchet said adding snidely. "Alone please, Mikaela."

Ratchet replied as she frowned.

"Okay, I am going to get something to eat in the mess hall anyway." she said as

she walked away.

Ratchet waited until she was out of ear shot and then they all walked closer and

started to confront their leader.

"This is UNNATURAL and WRONG !" Ratchet yelled.

"This is none of your concern she is my concern now I am sworn to protect her

and..." Optimus was cut off by Ironhide.

"You mated with her and bonded!" Ironhide snarled. "We all can smell her all

over you!" Ironhide roared.

"Let me remove the bond, Optimus; she will get old and get sick and perish. Do

you honestly want to see that I personally do not understand what you see in her

she is small and fleshy. You have to use your holoform with her you cannot use

your true form...Why do you even bother?" he demanded.

"l love her, Ratchet." Optimus said with a snarl not liking the way his men were

acting now.

"l am removing that bond it's a mockery and you know it; she's human and not

one of us as far as we're concerned she's an outsider. You are only carrying on like

this because you feel guilty this is not a real bond and you know it. You can have a

real spark merge with one of the femmes on their way to Earth." Ratchet said as

he could tell Optimus was becoming weak because of Mikaela; but Ratchet could

be devious and he planned to help pull his leader away from that blasted human.

Mikaela came out of the mess hall with a cheeseburger and she stopped and was

watching the heated exchange with the Autobots. She frowned as she saw

Optimus look her way he looked sad and angry both. She waved but he didn't see

her at the moment. She had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach as she bit

her bottom lip. She walked into the rec room and turned the stereo on and heard

a song by Bon Jovi called 'Runaway.' She sat on a chair and just stared out into

space as she ate her burger she couldn't help but wonder about some things. She

didn't feel wanted on the base by the other Autobots she felt like she was an

outsider invading on their tuff so to speak. She felt a tear fall as she suddenly

realized she was being stared at by Skids and Mudflaps.

"Hey, are you and the boss bot getting hot and heavy?" Mudflaps demanded.

"That's none of ..." she started to say.

"Yes you are; don't lie to us and you are making everyone angry because of it."

Skids said as Mikaela was shocked at their bluntness and cruelty. "You are sharing

his quarters and going everywhere with him; you miss fit." Skids added as Mikaela

felt unshed tears in her eyes.

Mikaela suddenly bolted up and ran into Optimus's quarters and grabbed her

duffel bags and stuffed things into them as tears ran down her face as Lennox

poked his head in.

"Hey Mikaela, whatch'a doing?" he asked.

"Can I move into one of those bunker apartments, Will?" she asked.

"Sure, but l thought Optimus wanted you close." Lennox said.

"l just want my own place, okay?" she whispered not wanting to tell him what

the twins said.

Lennox and Epps carried her duffel bags to one of the bunker apartments while

Optimus watched confused and hurt as his bonded left his quarters for one of the

bunker apartments instead. Optimus couldn't understand what he did to make

her decide to move into an apartment on the base instead of being with him.

"Mikaela...?" he said sadly as she looked up at him her eyes just as sad his

optics.

"W...why won't you stay with me anymore?" he asked as his spark flared out

wildly with heartbreak.

Mikaela was silent as Optimus knelt down beside her his optics pleading as he

watched her.

"M...Mikaela...Please answer me, please." Optimus pleaded his optics misting.

"You really want me to stay with you no matter what?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I do!" he said as he added. "You're my bonded; you belong to

me and I love you." Optimus said as he looked at Lennox and Epps. "Please, put

her things back in my quarters, Major Lennox if you do not mind." Optimus said as

Lennox and Epps smirked and nodded. "Would you like to go for a ride, my love?"

he asked.

"Yes, of course I would." she said as Optimus leaned in and kissed her.

Optimus transformed into the semi and opened his passenger door and she

climbed up to the massive cab. But soon Mikaela got into the driver side for

appearance sake she had pulled back her hair into a ponytail. She found herself

running her hands over his steeling wheel every so often making Optimus

tremble.

"You're teasing me now, aren't you?" Optimus said his voice thundering

through the radio speakers.

"Am l, little ole me?" she asked as her one hand ran seductively over his

leather seat.

"Just remember little Mikaela whatever you do to me right now; when we

stop you get tenfold of." Optimus said with a veiled cackle.

Mikaela snorted then.

"Oh I see a non believer; you think I won't do it." Optimus said in an almost evil

tone; which made her stomach do flip flops.

Mikaela thought that tone of his was just the hottest thing she had ever heard.

She saw where Optimus was taking her and it was hidden nicely from prying eyes.

She hoped out of his cab; while he transformed she ran and hid. He smirked as he

realized she was hiding from him now.

"Oh hiding from me, are we?" Optimus said.

Optimus knew where she was he was just playing along; but he decided playtime

was over. He used his holoform and snuck up on her and tackled her forcing a

shriek from her as she landed on her butt.

"You seem to have landed on your aft, little one." he said running his metal

fingers along her exposed legs with the short skirt she was wearing. "l can touch

you belong to me and only Me." he said in a growl as she pulled him down on top

of her.

She gently slipped her hands into my chest and attacked my spark I arched up as

she played with the tendrils coming from my spark. Then she just gently put me

out of my sweet misery as she slipped her hands into my spark as energy cracked

and a blinding light came as we both found our overloads as we both screamed

each other's names as she and I both shook. She held onto me as she slipped into

a sound and content slumber. I could no longer fight stasis as I slipped into

recharge and knew I was finally happy. I had found another who loved me

regardless of how different our species were she accepted and loved me

regardless of the differences. She truly loved me I was special in her eyes and not

just a machine.

Ratchet stood in his medical bay pacing as lronhide came in with an odd

expression on his face plates.

"He won't stop seeing her that is unmistakable." lronhide said.

"Then we need a devious plan we have one of the femmes come on to

Optimus and make sure the human sees. She will know she is no match for an

Autobot femme and I know it will hurt Optimus; but he needs to be back on

course with one of his kind not some HUMAN." Ratchet said the word sounding

bitter and hateful.

Abruptly Sideswipe appeared at the door with a rather eccentric expression on his

face.

"What is it, Sideswipe?" lronhide asked.

"Femmes are here Arcee, Flare up and Chromia ljust figured you'd want to

know." Sideswipe said as Ratchet smirked.

"Good, let's have a nice talk with them, shall we?" Ratchet said.

lronhide and Sideswipe smirked as well it was extremely clear that Ratchet

detested Mikaela's involvement with Optimus Prime and he would do just about

anything to break their bond and make sure Mikaela was out of the picture.

Ratchet had a ruthless and cruel plan to break up Optimus and Mikaela taking it

upon himself to lead the group to destroying the blossoming romance. Ratchet

went to the newly arrived Flare up and talked the purple femme to flirt with

Optimus. He didn't need to con her too much there wasn't a femme around that

didn't like Optimus. Mikaela was in the rec room shooting pool with Graham

when Ratchet came in.

"Mikaela, Optimus is looking for you." Ratchet said lying to get her to go where

he wanted her to.

"Oh Okay, where is he?" she asked.

"ln his quarters..." Ratchet answered.

"Okay thanks, Ratchet." Mikaela said as she headed for their quarters and

never once seeing Ratchet's cold and cruel expression on his face.

Mikaela headed to their quarters and as she got closer and softly opened the

door. She got the shock of her life; there on their berth was Flare up pinning

Optimus down and kissing him. Mikaela put her hand over her mouth her heart

breaking. She gasped and Optimus saw her instantly and knew she wouldn't

understand that it was a set up. He had been fighting Flare up since she came into

their quarters.

"Mikaela, wait! Please, wait...!" he exclaimed as she ran off.

"Optimus, you need to forget the organic." Flare up said softly as he growled at

her his optics narrowing.

"Knock it off, Flare up." he snarled pushing her away with such a potent anger

flowing through his circuits.

Mikaela ran out of the hanger never seeing smirks on the other Autobots faces.

"Mission accomplished l'd say she will be gone now." lronhide said to Ratchet.

Mikaela borrowed a Jeep and drove off in a blind rage tears stung her eyes as she

ended up at her old home. She found the box that Sam had given back to her

strangely on her front porch. Mikaela found a lot of things that were hers except

for one thing Sam's sweater jacket he wore at the Mission City battle. She only

looked more heartbroken as she held the sweater jacket close to her body

sobbing.

Optimus came out of the hanger his optics flaring anger as he stalked over to the

other Autobots.

"WHERE lS SHE…?" Prime demanded.

"She's gone good riddance to her." Ratchet snapped as Optimus grabbed

Ratchet.

"l loved her and since I am your leader you will stop this nonsense I deserve

respect she is my choice for a mate. Do not concern yourselves that you have the

right to sit in judgment who I take for a mate and who I do not. You all better

hope she is safe for this stunt you pulled." Optimus said as he went to Lennox,

Epps and Graham.

"Hey big guy, what's up?" Epps asked.

Optimus explained what happened and asked for their help to find her and the

three soldiers agreed without a hesitation. Optimus took one look at his men his

optics dimmed in sadness that they would do this to him. Then he transformed

and drove off with the NEST soldiers following to try and help their alien friend.

Ratchet suddenly felt a ping of regret when he saw the expression on his leaders

face plates.

"l think l just made a horrible mistake." Ratchet said softly.

"We thought we were helping, Ratchet." Jolt said.

"If they can't find her it will be like he was when he lost Elita-1 only worse

because Mikaela is alive and left him." Ratchet said. "l cannot even look for her

she will never listen to me." Ratchet said.

"l should find her it's my fault she thinks I was after him." Flare up said as

Ratchet shook his head and headed to his medical bay while his processors just

went into overdrive he had blown it big time he had to make it right somehow.

Mikaela was crying so hard.

(Where Mikaela is)

"l lost Sam and now I lost Optimus; I can't even have an alien robot stay

interested in Me." she cried as something fell off of the sweater jacket and caught

Mikaela's eye. "What's that?" she asked picking up the small little thing that fell

out or off the sweater jacket.

The second Mikaela picked it up she suddenly was assaulted with strong electric

currents as abruptly she saw symbols flashing in her mind. The symbols flashed in

her brain so fast it made her scream out in pain sliding to the ground holding her

head in agonizing pain. lt was then she vaguely heard the engines of an F-22

Raptor and she frowned.

"No, no, no not now; please not now!" she cried as she ran to the Jeep and got

in.

She started the Jeep and took off with Starscream right on her heels; the Con shot

a missile at the wheels of the jeep just as NEST and Optimus drove into sight all

seeing way too late. Mikaela screamed as the Jeep flipped over and she went

flying and slammed into a huge pole hitting her head rending her unconscious.

Optimus transformed and went to her without thinking of who would see him. He

knelt by her side as his optics blinked constantly as they misted from tears.

Optimus's spark flared up with sudden pain as his bonded lay badly injured from

something which could have been prevented.

"You need to call Ratchet, Optimus." Lennox said as Optimus didn't trust

Ratchet but knew he was right.

: Optimus Prime to Ratchet, come in:

: Ratchet here:

: I am sending you our location get here now:

Optimus broke the connection he was worried and sick deep in his tank if he lost

her now; it would destroy him.

"Please Mikaela, be alright please." he whispered as Ratchet pulled up with

lronhide and gently Lennox and Epps carried her and put her on a gurney in the

back of Ratchet's vehicle form.

Optimus followed closely back to the base, as Ratchet's holoform was watching

Mikaela, guilt riding his spark like raging river. Once back at the base Ratchet

watched as Lennox and Epps pushed the gurney down to the medical bay.

Optimus stayed with Mikaela and wouldn't leave the medical bay but while

Ratchet worked feverishly on her. Lennox and Epps came back into the medical

bay to give something to Optimus they had found on the ground.

"Mikaela must have had this it was on the ground what is it?" Epps asked as he

handed the little object to Optimus.

"lt's an Allspark shard..." Optimus said as for several seconds Mikaela opened

her eyes and looked right at Ratchet.

"Y...you...should...be...happy...now..." she whispered as her eyes closed and

she turned her head as the machine abruptly flat lined.

Mikaela's words slammed into Ratchet's spark what had he done; he hadn't meant for the girl to die. Ratchet glanced up seeing the horrified look in his Prime's optics.

"NO...!" Optimus roared as he collapsed onto the ground.

"l'm sorry, Optimus; I tried to save her I honestly did." Ratchet said as Optimus

snarled and grabbed Ratchet and slammed him against the wall.

"You didn't want her here with me I hope you and the other Autobots are

happy. My life is ruined and is crumbling down all around me but at least your

little plan to ruin my life worked isn't that right?" Optimus snarled as he slammed

Ratchet down and left the medical bay in anger as he transformed and took off

not knowing where he was going but just needed to be alone to think.

Mikaela stood in front of a bright light; she winced at the brightness of the light.

"Where am l?" she asked.

"You know, you really shouldn't have left the safety of the base or Optimus

Prime." a female robotic voice replied.

Mikaela was narrowed her eyes as she could barely see the female robot.

"l've lost him the others don't want me there I lose everything and everyone I

love Sam, my father and now Optimus. Maybe it is true; maybe I am no good for

anyone." she said as the female robot snorted in annoyance.

"You really are strong for this slagging pity fest you know that don't you?" she

said. "l have been watching you, Mikaela Banes." the female robot said.

"Oh great, l've got my own stalker bot." Mikaela mumbled.

"You saved Bumblebee and you are a fantastic mechanic. You can hold your

own with any mech or human male and Optimus Prime loves you with his entire

spark. He has been so lonely for so many years now. He hides it from his troops

but I can feel his pain. Then you silently walk into his life and he can't even

function correctly and doesn't understand why. lt took Megatron kidnapping you

to make him see it was love that had silently crept into his spark. He hasn't loved

like this in a truly long time he is hurting without you. Please go back to him do

not let Ratchet and the others steal that happiness he has found. He will need you

in the future there will be a massive battle between him and the Decepticons; he

will need his bonded by his side." the female said.

"l am merely a human what can I do?" Mikaela asked.

"You will be turned into a techno organic meaning you will have a heart and

spark and you will live much longer than humans." A powerful voice replied.

"Who are you?" Mikaela asked then.

"l am Primus and the female bot is Elita-l Optimus Prime's first bonded."

Primus said as Mikaela's mouth dropped open as Elita reached over and closed

Mikaela's mouth. "Now, let's see about bringing you back as a techno organic for

Optimus and let's see weapons of choice. A pair of golden swords given by what

you humans call an ark angel." Primus said as he touched Mikaela's face. "lt helps

that the Allspark shard has been unleashed within your body. Now let's finish so

we can find that bot of yours before he gets into trouble, shall we?" Primus said

as Mikaela hugged both Primus and Elita-1.

"Thank you so much both of you." Mikaela said.

"Just love him and take care of him, please Mikaela." Elita said as Mikaela

hugged the female Autobot commander as she felt herself being pulled away and

falling backwards.

Mikaela opened her eyes and found there was a sheet over her she growled and

threw the sheet off. She sat up and found the two twin swords were safely in

their holders on her back. She could feel her spark burning brightly in her chest as

she saw Ratchet with his back turned to her as well as lronhide. Ironhide had his

servo on Ratchet's shoulder as for the first time the old mech cried.

"What have I done he will never be the same he will never trust me again, I

killed his mate." Ratchet whispered.

"You didn't kill her." lronhide said.

"l might as well had I set her up to drive her away I had no idea he truly loved

her; that it was just as real as his relationship with Elita-L and now he is a wreck

and Mikaela is dead. He lost two loves and the second one is my entire fault."

Ratchet said.

"l am sure I can find it in my spark to forgive you, Ratchet." Mikaela said as

Ratchet and lronhide froze as they turned around and saw Mikaela perfectly

healthy and very much alive.

"Mikaela...!" they both exclaimed as Ratchet ran scans over her body and

found Mikaela was no longer completely human.

She was now a techno organic and it stunned them into silence.

"We have to find, Optimus." Mikaela said.

Silence

"Would you two grouchy old mechs get with it please!" she snapped as both

mechs eyed her.

"Grouchy ...?" lronhide said.

'Old...? Ratchet said.

"Oh would you just come on already." Mikaela said as they followed her and

then transformed as she got into Ratchet's vehicle form. "Okay, go to the bluffs."

she ordered as Ratchet followed her orders and they all saw Optimus sitting on

the hill and Mikaela could feel his spark breaking.

She could feel the chaos reigning in his chest she could feel he didn't care about

anything much less functioning she could feel he wanted to deactivate. She

walked up toward her bot her arms aching to hold him she heard his optics

blinking and heard his intakes going a mile a minute. She could hear his fans trying

to calm his body down he was overheating and the warnings flashed telling him

he would go into stasis lock if they weren't cooled down. He sighed and he moved

his servo to his chest his spark hurt so badly.

"Optimus...?" she said in a whisper as he offlined his optics not believing he

was hearing her voice. "It's me Optimus, I am back honey; l'm back." she said as

he reached for her.

"How is this possible you..." he stopped and scanned her and realized she

had a spark now and her chest was metal. "No, you're a techno organic?" he

asked as her chest plates opened for him.

"Yes, I Am." she said as he suddenly cried out hard as he brought her to his lips

kissing her and crying hard; while her spark reached for his not letting go of the

Prime at the same time as his massive body trembled as he savored having her

back in his servos.

The Decepticon base...

The Fallen sat in Megatron's throne growling at Starscream for his stupid move at

injuring Mikaela.

"You are indeed a fool, Starscream; why my apprentice keeps you around I will

never know. That retched Prime is in love with her it has been foretold she will

stand by his side in battle and help him defeat us." the Fallen said'

"Wait hold up, how is that possible I thought that insect was supposed to be

her mate?" Starscream asked completely puzzled now.

"That retched Prime realized HE loved her and has bonded with her and..."

the Fallen stopped talking as he saw Wheelie come over.

"Girl died and came back to life as a techno organic she and Prime spark

merged." Wheelie said as the Fallen growled angrily.

"Where are they?" the Fallen demanded.

"Sending location to you..." Wheelie said as he watched the Fallen's

expression.

The Fallen quickly warped to their location without missing a beat; while

Megatron and Starscream had to fly there with Sideways enroute on the ground.

Mikaela was holding onto Optimus tightly as suddenly the Fallen appeared with

his spear in his claw. The Fallen's red optics burned with hatred for the Autobot

leader.

"l am going to tear you apart you retched Prime and crush your spark right in

front of your little mate's eyes." the Fallen said as Optimus sent a distress signal

to the other Autobots knowing the other Decepticons would appear soon.

"Run Mikaela!" Optimus ordered.

"No, I most certainly will not run who do you think I am some scared little girl;

we are mates and we fight together." Mikaela said as he growled at her. "Stop

growling at Me." she snapped as Optimus and the Fallen suddenly became in a

wild battle as Megatron and Starscream landed.

Mikaela grabbed her two swords and when she did; she found out Primus had a

sense of humor. The second she touched those golden swords her body started to

change completely while her bonded fought the Fallen. Mikaela's body was

completely changing once more and when her body stopped changing. She

realized she wasn't a techno organic any longer she was a true Cybertronian and

she looked up at Megatron and Starscream and smiled in a sinister way.

"Your asses are mine." Mikaela snarled as Optimus and the Fallen stopped

fighting when they heard her battle cry.

Mikaela ran toward the two Decepticons and started to battle them just as the

other Autobots and next showed up and Sideways joined the battle. lronhide and

Sideswipe took out Sideways as Ratchet watched in shock as Mikaela ran her one

sword into Starscream's chest causing his spark.

"No, I can't believe SHE did it..." Starscream snarled as he fell to the ground.

"You'll find I am a little harder to take out then Starscream, Mikaela."

Megatron said with venom dripping from his voice.

"What you mean the bigger they are the harder they are to fall? You are an evil

tyrant and I will not let you hurt Optimus or anyone ever again." Mikaela growled

as Megatron rammed his blade into her shoulder making her scream out in pain.

The Fallen and Optimus had both been injured but Optimus had gotten bored

with the fight and wanted it over. He shoved his hand into the Fallen's chest

catching his spark and crushing it with his hand.

"Now, it's finished and we win." Optimus snarled as he looked up and saw his

bonded was injured very badly.

Mikaela rammed the one sword into Megatron's chest and stopped short of his

spark.

"This is for my father, you evil tyrant!" she snarled as her sword was rammed

into Megatron's chest shocking him that she was able to kill the great Megatron

as his optics dimmed for the last time as he went offline.

Ratchet walked up to her his optics shining brightly.

"l owe you an apology Mikaela; I am truly sorry for my behavior." Ratchet said

as she smirked.

"Are you saying that because you're afraid I will kick your aft?" she asked with

a smirk.

"No not at all." Ratchet said as she frowned. "Okay well maybe a little bit."

Ratchet said.

"You're forgiven..." she said.

"You're some warrior, my dear." Optimus said as he kissed her.

"Thanks, Optimus said as Grindor swooped down out of nowhere sending

grapplers to Megatron and Starscream's bodies taking off with them.

Mikaela frowned wanting the war to be over but unfortunately this war would

always be raging.

5 months 1ater...

One beautiful spring morning Mikaela and Optimus had been victim of one of

Ratchet's interfacing pranks. Ratchet had given Optimus something that drove the

Autobot leader into a frenzy for interfacing with Mikaela and she was at the

mercy of her mate. So, Mikaela with the help of lronhide and the twins

got back at the old medic. While he was in deep recharge she and lronhide

painted the medic hot pink while the Twins painted flowers all over the medic.

When he came out of recharge to say he was mad was an understatement he was

furious.

"MIKAELA, If I CATCH YOU I AM GOING TO THROTTLE YOU !,, Ratchet said AS the

base was in stitches over his new paint job.

Of course, he never caught her; well not then anyway. lt was a little over a week

when Ratchet was giving Mikaela her exam and she learned she was carrying a

little sparkling. Optimus was overjoyed at the thought of being a father and

Mikaela she was so happy about being a mother. She was finally truly happy and

content in the arms of an alien robot who loved her deeply for always for better

or worse.


End file.
